TLC
by Choice Creations
Summary: After the emotional stress of fertility treatments and a terrible row with her mom and her sisters, Maia just needs a little tender, loving, care from Jay. LOVING being the operative word. *wink*. This fanfic picks up from a clip in the Jay and Maya series on Youtube, NZkiwigirl15, #114 at 53s right after Maia says, "There might be something else you can help me with..."


...and when Jay pulls back out of their kiss she sees it in Maia's eyes.

She brushes her fingers down the side of Maia's face and cups her chin. Her silent gesture says, "I'll do anything, anything you need me to. I want to make it better. I want us to be all right again."

Maia's head tilts towards Jay's touch like a sunflower submits to the source of its name.

She lets her lips fall lightly onto Maia's again, but this time Jay's heart leaps into her throat and stifles the tears that are starting building up there.

With unspoken words and pleading eyes, Maia stops their embrace.

"Take it away Jay," her eyes say. "Take it all away. My broken heart, your lies, your betrayal. Make it all better again. Make it like the day we first felt like we were the only ones who could ever be. I want to feel you inside of me like you never left. Like you'll always be there, comforting me, stroking my soul, so deep, filling me up until I burst with your love."

Jay feels herself open up, clench around Maia's need. She loses her breath, while Maia can barely catch her own.

Unbuttoning Maia's uniform is the easy part; shimmying it off her shoulders too. It's the touching that almost makes Jay cry, burst into tears by being this close to Maia again. It feels like forever since Maia trusted her with the sensuality of her body and the fragility of her heart. All Jay can do is touch her. Run her fingers lightly across Maia's flat, pale stomach, dipping her middle finger into the shallow of her bellybutton. Maia's belly quivers in response; her breath, ragged, barely keeps pace with the beat of her pulse through her neck's delicate skin.

Lips caress Maia's waist, smooth and trim. Jay loves her slim, efficient shape against her tongue. Fingers trace the contours of Maia's arms. They're as Jay remembers them to be; taut and strong enough to hold Jay close, to grip her in the heat of it and move Jay against her at the rhythm of cumming.

Kisses climb a slow deliberate path up the valley between Maia's breasts. Her bra is still on, but that mouth remembers the feel and form of what lies underneath. Maia closes her eyes at Jay's touch, her chest heaves forward to greet it. A taut nipple strains through the silky fabric now nestled in the palm of Jay's hand.

They release, gasp one after the other, sometimes together. Their breaths quicken as Jay bites into Maia's neck and shoulder and neck again as if the sucking is some type of vampire ritual that will unite them in blood forever. All the while, Jay's hand keeps intimate company with Maia, especially when Maia's bra falls away like a film of gossamer.

"Oh lady," Jay answers the call of her desire.

Everything fits as Jay remembered; the supple fullness of Maia in her mouth, her nipple against her tongue. She could be here all day. She could die here and be at peace with this exhilaration coursing through her blood as she takes her last breath. Entangled in Jay's curled locks, Maia's hands guide and secure Jay's every move.

Those same strong hands navigate Jay's kisses down Maia's stomach past her bellybutton where Jay unhitches Maia's uniform trousers. She can already smell how wet Maia is before her panties are even off.

For a moment, Jay just lays there, a cheek against Maia's mound, only a thin panty fabric between her skin and Maia's. Occasional butterfly kisses on Maia's inner thigh is Jay's only movement as she takes it all in, this moment that she never thought she'd have again. She can't fathom what had possessed her to give all this up and in exchange for what? This is where she wants to be, needs to be. This is her life, her resuscitation.

With the panties lost now, somewhere under the bed, Jay can now breathe life back into Maia as Maia's breath is taken away in short bursts of satisfaction and whimpering surrender.

Maia's eyes tighten close when she feels Jay enter her, makes her feel full again, makes all those feelings come back and make Maya forget everything that made her feel empty and depleted. Jay's back where she belongs. With her, in her, forever, long after the screaming stops. No one else can make her feel that way.

But the screaming isn't ready to stop yet.

Maia's slick is still fresh on her face when Jay comes up for air leaving Maia in a steaming pool of unsatisfied anticipation. Stripping off Jay's uniform is a tease. The knot of Jay's tie is slipped off inch by slow inch. Unbuttoning each shirt button with an agonizing delay. Pulling out Jay's shirt tails; first the back ones - pause to stroke the arch of her back. Then the front ones - pause to nibble on Jay's hips. Kissing Jay's body is an interlude before unhooking her bra; touching each of Jay's nipples with tender fingers followed by a thirsty mouth. Jay cradles Maia's head close - closer - kissing her sweet smelling hair that Jay nuzzles her face into as she wades sleepily through this dream.

So when love is blind, hands can still let Jay's hair down, open pant buttons and unzip zippers and wrap themselves around the curvature of a warm bottom to displace all unnecessary clothing that's in the way. Jay steps out of her trousers which lie lifeless at her ankles while the rest of her comes alive.

It only takes one, probing touch of Jay for Maia to realize how ready she is.

"I want to feel you," Maia says and sucks her fingers that glisten with Jay's offering. Despite Jay's double shift at the bar, she still tastes like Maia expects to her to.

In their new position - Jay straddled across Maia's hips - they feel everything, yet nothing at all. Pleasure rips them out of their own bodies and unites them into one sound of cries and one back and forth rhythm of wet against wet and tropical folds against tropical folds, moisture and dampness.

Who knew love making could be so complete like this. It's nothing either of them could have imagined after every that's happened.


End file.
